bleachfandomcom_de-20200215-history
Meninas McAllon
Meninas McAllon (ミニーニャ・マカロン, Minīnya Makaron)Bleach Manga; Kapitel 544, Seite 9 ist eine Quincy und ein Mitglied des Wandenreichs ebenso dessen Sternritter. Sie trägt die Bezeichnung Sternritter "P" - "The Power".Bleach Manga; Kapitel 580, Seite 13 Erscheinung thumb|left|150px|Meninas' Farbschema im Manga Meninas ist eine etwas größere, junge attraktive Frau mit langem, magentafarbenem Haar und einem großen, wohlgeformten Busen. Ihre Augenfarbe ist ebenfalls magenta. Im Gesamteindruck wirkt ihre ganze Erscheinung am femininsten von allen weiblichen Quincy, die in der Handlung auftreten. Auffällig an Meninas Outfit ist, dass ihre Sternritteruniform mit bemerkenswert vielen Rüschen verziert ist. So befinden sich Rüschen an ihren Stiefeln, Handschuhen und ihrem Minirock. Weiterhin trägt sie Strumpfhosen, einen Gürtel mit herzförmiger Schnalle und hat eine Schleife mit einer Sternenbrosche um den Hals. Zu ihrer Sternritteruniform trägt auch Meninas das typische, weiße Cap mit dem Insignium des Wandenreich auf er Vorferseite, ihr Cap trägt sie allerdings seitwärts.Bleach Manga; Kapitel 544, Seite 9 Bleach Manga; Kapitel 581, Seite 1 Persönlichkeit Im Vergleich zu den anderen weiblichen Sternrittern aus ihrer Gruppe, insbesondere Candice, scheint Meninas eine etwas weniger gewaltbereite bzw. brutalere Eistellung zu besitzen. So erwiderte sie z.B. im Kampf gegen Ichigo auf Candice's Äußerung hin, Ichigo müsse sterben, dass er ihr zwar auf die Nerven ginge, sie ihn deswegen aber nicht gleich umbringen müsse. Wie alle Sternritter ist Meninas loyal Yhwach gegenüber und ist bereit such mit Ichio anzulegen, um diesen davon ab zu halten dem Quincyherrscher in die Quere zu kommen. Desweiteren findet sie PePe Waccabrada sei ein abstoßend und widerwärtiger Mann. Handlung The Thousand-Year Blood War Arc Meninas McAllon sah man erstmals nach einer Versammlung der Sternritter, wo Uryu Ishida als Nachfolger seiner Majestät ausgewählt wurde. Liltotto und einige andere weibliche Sternritter gingen zu Bambietta Basterbine, welche gerade aus Frustration einen Untergebenen getötet hatte. Meninas meinte sie hätte dies wenigsten draußen machen können. Auf die Frage was Bambietta gerade beunruhigt erklärt diese, es sei die Zukunft des Wandenreichs. Bleach Manga; Kapitel 544, Seiten 7-9 Nach Bambiettas Niederlage gegen Sajin Komamura taucht sie zusammen mit Candice Catnipp, Giselle Gewelle und Liltotto Lamperd am Schauplatz des Kampfes auf. Bleach Manga; Kapitel 555, Seite 15 Bleach Manga; Kapitel 558, Seite 16 Die selbe Gruppe begibt sich nach Gremmy Thoumeauxs Tod zu Kenpachi Zaraki und greift diesen an. Meninas macht dabei von ihren "The Power"-Fähigkeiten Gebrauch, um den Kommandanten anzugreifen und einen Teil der 11. Kompanie auszuschalten.Bleach Manga; Kapitel 579, Seite 17 Bleach Manga; Kapitel 580, Seiten 5, 10-11 & 16-17 Nachdem Meninas und die anderen weiblichen Quincy die 11. Kampanie so gut wie kampfunfähig gemacht haben und drohen Kenpachi zu töten, erscheint Ichigo Kurosaki wie ein Blitz vom Himmel herab geschossen auf dem Schlachtfeld. Sehr zur Verwunderung der vier Quincy, steht Ichigo dann ganz plötzlich hinter ihnen und stellt sich den weiblichen Quincy. Bleach Manga; Kapitel 581, Seiten 13-15 Meninas und Giselle fragen sich wer 'er' sei, woraufhin Liltotto erklärt das dies der Ichigo Kurosaki ist, was Meninas und Giselle etwas zu schocken scheint. Unbeeindruckt davon, dass Ichigo als oberstes der 5 von Yhwach erklärten speziellen Kriegspotenziale geführt wird, greift Candice ihm mit einem ihrer Blitze direkt an. Ichigo kann Candice' Angriff blocken, indem er es schaft ihren Arm zu packen und schleudert er sie gleichzeitig gegen ein Gebäude. Die anderen weiblichen Quincy greifen Ichigo ebenfalls an, jedoch im Team, werden aber wie Candice gegen ein Gebäude geschleudert. Im Gegensatz zu Candice scheinen Meninas und die anderen mehr Respekt vor Ichigo und seine Kräften zu haben und kommentieren Candice' fehlgeschlagenen Versuch ihn direkt an zu greifen als vorhersehbar und meinen, dass Ichigo sich wohl kaum von so einer Attacke beeindrucken lässt. Bleach Manga; Kapitel 582, Seiten 3-6 Kurz darauf erhebt sich Candice aus den Ruinen des Gebäudes, gegen welches Ichigo sie schleuderte, wutentbrand darüber, dass durch den Aufprall ihre Haare mit Staub verdreckt wurden. Candice schwört Rache gegenüber Ichigo, dafür, dass er ihr Aussehen ruiniert hat mit seiner Aktion und will ihm um jeden Preis vernichten im Gegenzug. Kurzerhand zückt Candice einen Heilig Pfeil und richtet ihm gegen Ichigo. Da wohl Candice allein nicht viel gegen Ichigo ausrichten kann, entscheiden sich Meninas, Giselle und Liltotto ebenfalls dazu, Ichigo mit jeweils einem Heilig Pfeil zu attackieren. Bleach Manga; Kapitel 582, Seiten 15-16 Stärken & Fähigkeiten Reishiabsorbtion: Als ein Quincy kann Meninas Reishi aus der Atmoshäre aufnehmen und sie mit ihrem eigenem Reiryoku bündeln, um so verschiedene Waffen zu formen. Große spirituelle Kraft: Meninas' spirituelle Kraft ist auf dem gleichen Level wie die eines Taicho der Gotei 13, wenn nicht sogar noch größer. Bleach Manga; Kapitel 499, Seite 5 *'Hirenkyaku' (飛廉脚) ist eine Technik der Quincy, die Meninas ebenfalls beherrscht und die ihr die Fähigkeit verleiht, sich mit sehr hoher Geschwindigkeit im Kampf zu bewegen, indem sie eine Reishiströmung unter ihren Füßen erzeugt. Ebenso kann sie dadurch fliegen bzw. auf der Luft laufen. *'Heilig Pfeil' (神聖滅矢 (ハイリッヒ・ブファイル), Hairihhi Bufairu): Wie alle Quincy ist Meninas in der Lage, einen Spirit-Bogen zu nutzen und damit Pfeile aus konzentrierten Reishi abzufeuern. Solange sie ihn nicht einsetzt, bewahrt Meninas den Bogen, welcher eine herzartige Form besitzt, in der herzförmigen Schnalle an ihrem Gürtel auf. Auch die mit diesem Bogen verschossenen Pfeile besitzen die Form eines Herzens. Erhöhte Beständigkeit: Meninas' Körper ist von übermenschlicher Beständigkeit, so wurde von Ichigo mit voller Wucht gegen ein Gebäude geschleudert und überlebte dies, ohne größere Verletzungen davon zu tragen. Bleach Manga; Kapitel 582, Seiten 4-5 [[Datei:The_Power.jpg|thumb|200px|Meninas nutzt The Power]] The Power (力 (ザ・パワー), Za Pawā; japanisch für "Kraft/Stärke"): Meninas besitzt übermenschliche physische Kräfte, die sie sogar in die Lage versetzen, selbst große Gebäude mühelos mit einer Hand hochzuheben und zu werfen. Zudem konnte sie Kenpachi mit einem einzigen Faustschlag zu Boden schleudern, da auch ihre Schlagkraft durch ihr gewaltiges Kräftepotenzial extrem groß ist .Bleach Manga; Kapitel 580, Seite 11 Trivia *Von einigen anderen Sternritter wird sie als Meni-chan (ミニーちゃん, Minī-chan) angesprochen. *Tite Kubo bestätigte, dass er es zu einer Regel für sich gemacht hat, Bambietta und den anderen vier Sternritter ihrer Clique, Vor- und Nachnamen zu geben die jeweils mit dem selben Buchstaben beginnen (M.M., C.C., B.B., G.G., L.L.).Interview mit Tite Kubo und Kohei Horikoshi Referenzen en:Meninas McAllon Kategorie:Charaktere Kategorie:Mensch Kategorie:Quincy Kategorie:Weiblich Kategorie:Wandenreich Kategorie:Sternritter Kategorie:Antagonist Kategorie:Manga